God IN My Eyes :: A Halloween YGO fic!
by Ying Jagansama
Summary: xD! Need anymore explanations? . Yaoi. x3 And just so you know, I'm working on the lemon part. xD! And...REVIEW Oo xD! BxR, YxY, SxJ, YMxM, and blah. xD!


A little Halloween Fic by mwuah, Ying Jagansama. I hope everyone enjoys it even though it's a few days and weeks early. Anyways, this is Yaoi and going on toward T+ and M. x3 I blame my bad, vulgar language. Hehe. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Ying Jagansama Presents A Twinneh Production !

.:: God Of My Eyes ::.

* * *

"Hweeeee!" "Gah!" "Damnit, you psychotic sugar high freak!" "Hehe!" "Dun hurt my habibi!!!"

Loud screams, noises, and breaking of household things could be heard down the whole neighborhood of Hakamairi Street of Domino City, Japan. A figure suddenly bounced into the calm blue-colored living room, bouncing on his heels the whole time. The sun-kissed blonde giggled slightly in a insane way, twirling on one foot eyes trained together to see his dark brown hair fly about him with his lighter highlights in tow. Lavender eyes shifted about as sensitive ears caught the sound of footsteps. A sugar high grin. Two angry Yamis. One hyper-assed Hikari. Chaos soon issued.

"Malik Ishtar! Get your tan ass right here!"

"Can't make me! Nuh uh uh!"

Laughing, Malik sprinted toward the kitchen which happens to be on the far left side of the mansion both of them lived in, courtesy of Seto Kaiba for the whole matchmaking scene with him and Jou. The spiked-white hair Yami growled softly before sprinting off to catch the sugar-induced male. Suddenly, the very splitting image of Malik tripped on what was a cord of wire and ended up on top of Bakura, whose platinum follicles spiked angrily to their owner's emotions and his eyes...: sweet, expensive dark red grape wine, all surrounding that dark spot of cold, dark cranberry juice.

Suddenly, a loud squeak was heard from the kitchen. Bakura threw off Marik by standing up abruptly and with such strength unbeknown to him until now! Once both were up, they ran toward the kitchen, lips pursed together and canines shining as one of them grinned excitedly while the other growled angrily. Both Yamis stopped in front of the kitchen door only to drool at the sight in front of him, their bodies reacting to the beautiful, breathe-taking site before them.

Ryou was sprawled out on the kitchen's marble floor, long snowy-white hair flowing about his body like a gentle cocoon of angel feathers. Both his legs were spread apart slightly, his mocha-brown optics clouded in dizziness and confusion from the sudden 'attack'. The suspect of the said attack was currently sitting on top of the other male, a grin etched into that charming but curious face as he straddled the male underneath him, sugar still flowing in his veins in large amounts.

Lavender eyes were glimmering with a slight amount of plain lust and psychoticness, white hair lining his face perfectly as the said tanned male squirmed on top of the whitenette, causing Ryou to let out a soft gasp and a...moan? Bakura and Marik gulped and swallowed to ease the pain in their dry throats. The scene was quite arousing to them and both thought of many fun ideas. Groaning in their heads as their 'problems' grew more noticeable.

Silence...then...

"Malik! Get off my Hikari!" A blushing -is it from anger or from excitement?" Bakura screamed.

Still grinning, Malik complied and jumped off the blushing Ryou only to leap into the open arms of his beloved Yami.

"Mariku!"

Bakura grunted before kneeling down to offer a hand to the ground-ridden male. Mewling softly, the smaller whitenette stood and held his head, obviously a bit still dizzy from the impact of the other Hikari. Snorting softly, Bakura moved to pick up his lover before carrying him off bridal-style. And this is all with ease too. Ryou blushed crimson and flailed his arms slightly, half wanting to walk and show his independence and half reluctant to leave the arms of his Yami.

"And you showed me that how? By clutching your head and crying out with pain?"

Ryou pouted and kept to himself, knowing the other male was right. Bakura passed the front door, the five rooms, two bathrooms, and finally reached his destination: the living room with the large screen TV. Settling himself on one of the couches in the room, Bakura put the male he carried about on his lap, letting the said male to adjust himself to his new seat and environment. Malik and Marik soon joined them, Malik calming down from his sugar state a bit. A click and the TV was one. It was the news.

"Now...everyone knows what's coming up, yes?"

-The news woman laughed-

"Of course, Ohare-san! It's going to Halloween soon!"

-The man who asked the first question grinned cheekily before putting on a mask of a distorted face.-

"Righto! Hina-chan! And everyone knows that Halloween is the best holiday, next to Christmas of course!"

"Hai! And guess what? It's said that this year, Halloween happens to be almost two weeks after Friday the 13th! It's a good month for this scary, scary ho--"

The TV was shut off.

"Anou, Chibi-Kura, just what is this...Hollow-ween?" Get the joke people? XD! -- Author

"Ne, Mariku-kun, Halloween is a holiday where people dress up in different costumes, usually the scary ones like werewolves, dead mummies, Dracula, ninjas, and other stuff. You can usually dress up as whatever you want but it's traditional to dress up as something really scary. To think of it, I was planning to have a Halloween party. It's in four days but I thought of canceling it because I thought Bakura and you wouldn't be interested."

"Whatever you want to be, you can dress up as it, eh?"

Bakura, who was silent through the whole moment suddenly spoke up and started a new conversation with his small comment/statement. Malik grinned and jumped up from the couch, nearly falling over in exchange!

"Yea, I'm gonna be a slave for Ra!"

Marik let out a yelp as the couch toppled over from his Hikari's bouncing. Giggling softly, Ryou told the other of his own idea as well.

" I let out a small researched and I have decided to be Khon's sacrifice. After all, Khon is the god of Egypt's sky and son of Amon-Ra and Mut."

Bakura and Marik blinked and shared a look with each other. They often spoke through conversations that only consisted of looks, arches of eyebrows, quirks, smirks,and other expression. However, now both shared identical grins, two pair of canines showing themselves.

"In that case...I'll be Ra and Malik-pretty can be my slave. Bakura choose to be Khon and Ryou his sacrifice. We can make our costumes in four days time, I believe, and we can invite everyone to a large costume party!"

Marik cackled softly as he fantasized on the outcome. He could see Yami, the pharaoh gaped in his presence as Ra. Bakura just snickered as he thought about how Yami would be dumb-founded as he find himself as pharaoh but them as gods, owners of the pharaohs. Both cackle mercilessly. Ryou and Malik just looked at each other before shrugging.

"Well, let's start. I'll go and start to make my costume and Malik can call up the guests. Bakura and Marik...you guys ca--"

"We'll make the preparations for the party and our costumes as well." Mariku interrupted.

Ryou nodded and Malik bounced off to get his cell phone which actually holds everyone's phone number, even Seto Kaiba's personal cell phone line. Don't ask how he got it. Ryou yawned and moved to the attic where he would sit on the window sill, nimble pale hands working on their jobs.

Bakura and Marik just simply moved and disappeared out the front door.

Ryou sighed softly. An hour has passed by and he got all he needed and even his design but he just can't find the motivation to get do it! Huffing softly, he sat down cross-legged, his materials in front of him. There was a basket of fabric all in the colors of translucent blue, white, and silver. Beside them was a jewelry box filled with silver bracelets and necklaces and such -all adorned in gemstones. He had them for a while but he never found a use for them until now.

Ryou had also gathered a dark black cloak with silver stitched into them and he knew it would be the prefect thing to go along with his costume. Grinning as he thought about how he would look, he also came across a thought in which he would try to see how far he can cause Bakura to suffer indirectly. Snickering evilly, Ryou got to work. Stopping, Ryou could only think of one thing: Bakura's way appears to be donning on him.

Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to more hours and soon Ryou was done with the layout of his costume. His 'dress' consisted of a idea similar to a traditional Chinese dress -for females- minus the top part of the shirt which was instead substituted with a top with a 'V' design at the back and at the front ; the slits at the side reaching up past mid thigh.

Another difference was the fact that his dress was made of loose, flowing translucent yet not transparent light blue silk. Another thing he managed to finish happened to be a head-veil for himself. Made of silver silk outlined in dark blue, it would float around him like wings. Small gemstones and pearls were stitched into the said veil.

Unbeknown to him, it was already morning. Malik had went to sleep hours before and as for Marik and Bakura, they would not be back until the second day. Ryou sighed and rubbed his eyes before continuing to sew on the certain patterns on his dress. Soon enough,-five hours and about 5 in the morning-, his costume was done.

Once again, it was like the traditional Chinese dress. The patterns were sewed on with dark blue, silver, and black thread, all blending together into intricate patterns : all representing the moon, the waves, and the stars. He was finally done. Sighing softly, Ryou lied down to take a rest only to fall asleep moments later, the dress in his arms.

As for Malik, his costume was done as well. All he did was took out his old clothes the color of deep sandy-brown only to rip them up, stitch them, and rip them out again. This turned out quite well except for the fact Malik had wanted to be seen as not just a slave of Ra but a lover as well. This in turned caused him to take out one of his gold-colored dress which he had worn back in Egypt about a year ago, and repeated his first process. It was purrfect! Now, he already got the collar down -gold collar with rubies and amethyst- and the 'rope'. He was done.

His costume wasn't that much of a hard thing but inviting everyone, making a good day, time, and theme was hard as hell. Heck, next time, Malik was going to ask Ryou to help him out for it. Yawning, Malik glanced at the clock only to huff and crawl into bed, knowing it was already 2 int the morning. The party can wait for tomorrow. Now he just needed some sleep.

A pair of crimson eyes narrowed in the shadows of the attic. A pale slender hand covered in silver and hold moved to slowly caress the pale cheek of the sleeping Ryou who in turn moved to nuzzle against the touch; a flitting smile from the sleeping male. In the other room, a similar thing is happening except the hand was tanned covered in gold moved to pet the slightly snoring tanned Malik. At the same time, simultaneously, both hidden figures spoke the same words.

"In two days time, we will have the /greatest/ Halloween Party in history."

A insane smirk and grin. Canines shone in the moonlight.

* * *

Yingers: x3 P.S It's gonna be a two-shot Oo;; Reviews! Reviews! TTTT Please? 


End file.
